I'm scared you'll toy with my heart too…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Soma wonders why Meena says one thing and does another and Agni offers up a possible answer…


Title: I'm scared you'll toy with my heart too…  
Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
Author: kira  
Chars/Pairs: Soma, Agni  
Genres: romance, hurt/comfort  
Warnings: none  
Word Count: 1000  
Summary: Soma wonders why Meena says one thing and does another and Agni offers up a possible answer…

888

Soma stared out the window at the scene below, the sharp pang of jealousy warring with the hurt he felt whenever he saw Meena with Harold West. "Why does she say one thing and do another?" he wailed plaintively. Bringing a hand up, he covered his eyes as he started to cry. _It hurts when you do that, Meena…_

Wrapping his arms around Soma as he tried to lead him away from the window, Agni said, "I wish I knew, my prince." He stood there, holding him close, as Soma refused to budge._ It's because she doesn't love you that way and never will…_

"She told me she loves me and that she's just waiting for me to grow up so we could be together. Agni, I'm almost a man."

"I know… But I also don't know what's in her heart and why she said that to you. Perhaps…" Agni paused while he tried to figure out a less hurtful way to say it. "Perhaps, my prince, this is just a dalliance that means nothing…"

Soma pushed away from him. "Meena loves me! And she would never do that!"

"Yes, my prince. But she is also a woman, and it's possible he seduced her with pretty words. Plus he's foreign and exotic."

"But I am a prince!" Soma glared at him. "And he is nothing but a stupid Englishman!"

Agni nodded. "I know, my prince. But to a woman who is sheltered here in the palace, he is something new and exciting."_ And even if he wasn't, he's still a man, while you are just a boy…_

"But I am a prince!" Soma insisted. He looked out the window again, hoping to catch glimpse of Meena, but she was no longer in sight.

"I know you are." Agni sighed when Soma sat down on the window ledge and began to cry again. He knelt at his feet. "Please don't cry, my prince."_ She's not worth your tears…_ Agni laid his head on Soma's knees._ Let me make you feel special and help you forget her in my arms…_

"It hurts, Agni…"

"Then let me make you feel special, my prince." Agni looked up at him.

Soma cupped his cheek. "You are always so good to me."

"That is because I love you, my prince, and your happiness is important to me. The only thing I cannot do is make her love you the way you want her to. That is for her heart alone to decide."

His expression softening, Soma said, "Then make me feel special, Agni… please." _I want you to love me and pleasure me…And I do love you too… I just can't say it… I know that's silly, but I can't help it… I'm scared you'll toy with my heart too…_He sighed softly._ Like she does when she says one thing and does another… But you always do what you say… I'm so confused…_

"If that is what you desire, my prince, so shall it be…"_ I will simply bide my time, my prince, and one day you'll see I speak the truth when I say, "I love you…"_

"It is…"

Agni stood, and taking Soma's hands, he pulled the prince to his feet. Leaning forward, he kissed him on the forehead, just about his teep. Letting go of Soma's hands, Agni cupped his cheeks, before tilting his head to the side and kissing his beloved prince. Breaking it, he was pleased to see Soma smiling. "Shall we?"

"Yes…" Soma walked over to his bed, Agni following along behind him. He laughed when his beloved scooped him up, dumping him unceremoniously onto it. Soma watched his beloved undress, folding his clothes neatly and setting them aside along with his turban.

Agni crawled onto the sea of blue silk that was the bed and over to Soma. It wasn't long before his beloved prince was just as naked as he was. Lying next to him, Agni brushed his fingertips lightly against the fading mehndi on Soma's side, remembering the fun they had when he painted it. He leaned forward, capturing his beloved's lips with his own, kissing him deeply as his hands wandered, gently easing Soma onto his back. He decided to give Soma pleasure, instead of taking it as well. So breaking the kiss, Agni trailed a line of love bites and butterfly soft kisses across the prince's jaw and down his neck. Nestling between his beloved's thighs, he slowly made his way down Soma's torso to soft thatch of curls above rapidly hardening cock. Engulfing it in his mouth, Agni began to pleasure him orally.

Soma moaned softly as the little waves of pleasure ran down his spine, pooling in his cock. His beloved was busy sucking him off, and doing all those little things with his tongue that made Soma wild with desire. He felt himself inching closer and closer to his release as his face contorted from the pleasure. Just when he thought he would reach his peak, his beloved would briefly pause, only to try something new, which had Soma prolonging his pleasure.

Agni suckled his beloved's cock, occasionally flicking his tongue across the tip. He could tell by the taste and the way Soma tensed that it would not be long before he came. So Agni quickened his pace, his head bobbing up and down in time with his beloved's panting. A few minutes later, Soma spewed his hot, bitter essence into the back of his throat. Pulling away with a loud slurp, Agni swallowed. Soma's cock still in his hand, he leaned forward, licking the last bit of cum from the tip.

"Agni…" Soma said breathlessly. He shivered as the last little waves of pleasure washed over him. Feeling a sudden movement, he opened his eyes. His beloved now lay next to him, pulling him close.

"I hope you'll believe me when I say, 'I love you,' my prince, my Soma," Agni murmured into the top of Soma's head.

"I do now…"


End file.
